


Jack's Beach

by Lady_Helsing



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Helsing/pseuds/Lady_Helsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does Jack go to have fun when it's not winter?   One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Beach

                Jack Frost. That was his name. And he was the Guardian of Fun.

                Snow balls and fun times, that’s what he was all about.

                Most of the time.

                The only downside to all this winter fun was when it wasn’t the winter time of year, on either side of the equator, or the only real places to go with snow didn’t have any kids to start snowball fights with. It was during these times that Jack wished it was possible for him to hibernate. There just wasn’t a whole lot of fun to be had.

                On occasion he would spot Sandy or one of the little tooth fairies-sometimes even Baby Tooth. But this was rare.

                The only thing Jack liked about this was the beach. Contrary to what the other guardians though, the heat didn’t bother Jack at all. He didn’t understand why they all thought it would weaken him. Did he look like a snowman? …Okay he kind of did.

                All that aside, Jack loved the beach.

                Today had been one of those lazy early spring days when he had the whole beach to himself. It was still too cold for humans to come down and play in the waves but that didn’t stop Jack.

                He laughed and skidded across the waves, watches them freeze if only for a moment before they would crash back down. What ice and frost he could make in those few seconds would shatter like glass and splinter off into the water.

                It was a game he played with the water. No winners. No losers. Just a good old fun game.

                When the ice shards would make it to shore Jack used it like a magnifying glass to look at the sand below. Sunlight-or moonlight-would make interesting patterns on the sand when it shown through the ice. Jack loved it.

                This was his secret fun spot. Well this and every other beach he could get to.

                Sometimes Jack would think about inviting the other guardians out to play on the beach with him. Yet he could never see them having the fun he was having… or the time really. Well maybe Bunny might be able to and Tooth might let Baby Tooth play hookie for a few hours. He just never got around to asking.

For a moment Jack stopped his game with the waves and just sat there in the sand. The sun was starting to set, its last few rays of light hit the ice on the water lighting them up like little mirrors.  It was beautiful.

_Call me selfish but I don’t need to share this_. Jack decided before shooting up from his spot to freeze the waves again.

_Hey a group of dolphins_!


End file.
